degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Zoë Rivas/@comment-9042428-20141109053525
pla8s FDB Remix 2 on repeat* despite reading all these comments I agree with the haters n trolls. they have good reason to hate. she is the most evil character ever. she reminds me of John Garett of Hydra. she knows what she does is wrong but she think she's immune. I wanna see her punch someone one day. cus she did bully those girls. she didn't even ask them what they wanted. but the good thing is Jack is gay:) she wont listen to her. Zoe is nothing but a -> Hoe, Thot, cunt, Jank, Tramp, slut, bitch, P.A.N. an so on. but she's a P.A.N most of all. she is going to else someone she never had problems with. she wants people to feel bad with her. she thought she could use the "I'm a rape victim" thing to get her access to anything like she got a key to a city.. bitch please.. you don't even have a key to yo house! after watching that preview I became disgusted & happy. happy for seeing my 1st soon to be nude scene (hopefully with boobs included) but mad that she just GIVING orders. and what she said is illegal. of 2 counts! fraud & prostitution. not to mention discussing this this idea on school property. Clare knew when she was about to take a nude pic of herself that it was wrong to do its wrong to plant it on someone. but Zoe don't see it. she only see's herself & when someone doesn't make things go her way she makes them pay. her idea is just "since I'm mad at Zig for lookin at other women's privates I sent him mine before I dump his ass an since those hoes aint getting paid you hoes gone go out an make me some money!" cus I don't think the girls are getting any money, Zoe is going pocket the cash. that money is dirty money and fraud because I don't think she talked to the principle. and until she discussed with him a final idea, anything she does is illegal. I know they wouldn't have her go to jail but her losing friends & the squad is good enough for now. an when Becky's ankle heals she needs to lay Zoe out, like a carpet. if Becky hit her she cant fight back. she's not tall enough. & if Miles hit her for what she did to his sister & friends she deserves it. she cant claim she was assaulted if you caused the problem. that's just like in Florida when a guy grabbed on a kid & the dad beet his up so bad his face looked like a cartoon character, there were more bumps on his face then there are on the road. I think a hit would do her some good. thank god her & Vince haven't joined forces. that would make her worse than evil. but yay for Drew for smashin 2 women in a month:) he went from doin a B cup to doin a almost E cup.